Stronger Than an Eclipse
by She loves the rain. Elle
Summary: Troyella troy sees his daughter, Lily, grow up. From the first moment he saw her to her first love. Her fisrt word to her first day of school. Follow Troy on his adventure with his little girl.
1. Her birth

**Troyella Story**

**Stronger than an Eclipse**

**On May 24****th**** 2009**

Gabriella Montez felt a gush of water fall between her legs." TROY" she shouted. Troy Bolton was her husband of 2 years. They started dating in 8th grade and all through high school. During Gabriella's second year at UVA, Troy had got drafted for the L.A Lakers and she was so proud of him being able to see her and be in the NBA as well. Troy ran in from the garden probably practising.

At exactly 15.29pm, Lily Anne Bolton had arrived. Troy was memorised by her. They say that a father adores his daughter the first time he lays eyes on her and Troy and Lily were the perfect example. Lily grabbed onto one of Troy's fingers and held it tightly. At that moment Troy made a promise to himself to never let anyone try to hurt.

Lily's fist night at the house was nerve wrecking for Troy. So nerve wrecking that Troy didn't go to sleep that. He just sat on the rocking chair next to the crib where Lily was sleeping staring at her absentminded. He didn't want monsters under her bed or in the closet to jump in on her and scare her. At around 04.30am, there was a piercing scream or cry coming from Lily's crib. Troy scrambled up and scooped Lily up into his arms. "Sshhh princess, daddy's here, Ssh." Lily's crying eventually subsided into little sniffles. Sitting back down in the rocking chair, he placed Lily on his chest while supporting her with his left arm and hugged her gently with his right arm. He and Lily fell asleep in that same position with smiles on their faces and Lily's head lay on her father's chest, while she was lying on her father's heart and holding onto it as tightly as she could.

Hope you liked it 20 reviews until I make the next one.

Peace Out! ProudBabyV1


	2. Her First Word and First steps

Her First Word and First Steps

Troy Bolton woke up by his daughter, Lily crying. He trudged to her crib and his heart broke by her face. She had tear strained cheeks and bloodshot eyes. He lifted her up and brought her into his arms. He thinks she has had her first nightmare and by the way she hanging on to him it looks like it was about him leaving her which he would never do. He can barely go an hour without her; He even takes her to work with him and gets the head cheerleader to look after her. Her smile gets him up in the morning. Her laugh makes him smile. Her hugs make him want to her selfishly away from everyone. Her kisses make his heart melt. But nothing compared to when she was 8 and half months old and she said her first word "daddy." That made him want to protect her from the world, Want to walk to the sun and back and want to make every star her's.

Right after her first word she immediately tried to walk. Every time she fell he would be there to catch her and pick her back up again. One morning Troy and Lily were in the living room practising to walk and it was then where she took her first steps. She only managed a couple of steps but Troy was so proud, he wanted to show her to the whole world and make everyone jealous that he got her. When he told his family and friends, they were overjoyed.

A week later, Troy and Gabriella were having a barbecue. They invited everyone from both their parents and their distant cousins to Troy's teammates and his coach to Gabriella's work colleagues. Troy was making sure they had enough food and space while Gabriella was changing Lily. Troy was wearing a simple pair of Jeans and a causal t-shirt. Gabriella was wearing a MISO white Strapless sundress and brown gladiator sandals. It was Lily that stood out. She was wearing an Oobi Baby Strawberry Shortcake Ruche Dress with Plain white shoes (which she kicked off within 5 minutes). Her hair was down in but was in curls like her mom's. Troy carried her around everywhere, he never let down. Everyone was smitten with her and kept giving her complainants of how she was dressed. Troy was telling everyone about her first word and steps but everyone just kept saying the same thing "You must be proud". After a very exhausted day, Troy put Lily in the crib and began to sing.

**I was never alive **

'**Till the day I was blessed with you **

**When I hold you late at night **

**I know what I was put here to do**

**I turn off the world and listen to you sigh**

**And I will sing my Angel's Lullaby**

**Know I'm forever near, **

**The one you can always call**

**Right now all you know to fear**

**Are the shadows on your wall?**

**I'm here close enough **

**To kiss the tears you cry **

**And I will sing my Angel's Lullaby**

**So tell me how to stop the years from racing**

**Is there a secret someone knows?**

**I'll never catch all the memories I'm chasing**

**I'll never be ready to let go**

**And when the world seems cold**

**And you feel that all your strength is gone**

**There may be one tiny voice **

**Your reason to carry on**

**And when I'm not close enough **

**To kiss the tears you cry**

**You will sing your Angel's Lullaby**

**Let this be our Angel's Lullaby.**

"**Sweet Dreams, my baby girl" Troy whispered, "Sweet Dreams"**

Hey A bit longer than before so yay!

Song: Angel's Lullaby by Richard Marx. Listen to it. It is so good.

Peace Out ProudBabyV1 XOXO


	3. Authors note

Authors note

I'm so sorry but I have decided to cancel this story but there is one just like it. Just plz don't hate me.

just go to my page and it will be there. It is called My little Girl.

I actually quite like it


End file.
